igifandomcom-20200214-history
IGI1 13 Nuclear Infiltration
13. Nuclear Infiltration]] Objectives 1. Secure deployment zone for Anya and friendly forces. Weapons *Knife *Glock 17 *Dessert Eagle *M16 A2 *AK47 *Dragunov *Hand Grenade Walkthrough Equip your Dragunov and go left to the hill. Use the binoculars to see the guard on the watch tower. Kill him. Look a little to the right, there will be an enemy patrolling, kill him too (In 1 shot if you can). Next, look in the centre and there will be a camera, destroy it with the Dragunov. Equip the M16 A2 to kill both men (1 man patrolling, the other under the camera). Take both AK47 guns and equip one to kill another guy patrolling in front of you. Go to the warehouse in front and collect 3 Hand Grenades and 3 explosives for the M16 A2. Exit the warehouse and carry on. Look at the map, there's a man patrolling near you (the nearest one on the map). Kill him. Equip a Hand Grenade, open the door and throw it in. Go to the right and throw another. Equip the M16 A2 and kill the man on the bridge-type structure. Enter the houses to take ammo for the M16 A2 and the AK47. Follow the 'bridge' and kill the man patrolling in front of you. Equip the Dragunov and kill the guard on the 2nd floor of the building. Look at your Map and if there's another man outside the building near you kill him with the AK47 or Dragunov. Alternatively you can wait until he patrols behind the building and kill him then. Enter the building to get the Medipack. You can now replenish your health if required. Exit the building and walk around it to take the elevator underground. Push the button to move the elevator downwards. Stay on the right side of the elevator and when the door opens you'll see a man standing on the left, kill him. There will be another man running at you so kill him too. Open the next door and back up a little, some guards will open the door again, kill them when they come through. Open the next door and there's a man patrolling, kill him. There are 2 more men you must kill, they hear you and start to shoot at you. Kill them immediately. Open the next door and take the Jackhammer there. Equip the AK47, open the next door and kill the 2 enemies in front of you. Next equip your Jackhammer and go to the intersection. The door in front of you is a fake one so go to the right. Open that door and kill the guard. A man in another room will hear you and he comes in so kill him. Open the next door and follow the path until you'll see another door. Open it and immediately look to the left. There will be a man shooting you so kill him. Another man will come out from the next room, kill him too. Open the door and kill 2 further men inside. Another man in the next room can sometimes hear you. If he does kill him too. Go to the next room and follow the path. There will be another enemy on the right hand side of the room. Kill him. Push the elevator button and go up to the surface. Look at your map. There are 4 men you can see so equip whatever weapon you want, I prefer the Dragunov, and kill them. There aren't any special tactics to killing them. I suggest that you first kill the man in front, then another man will hear you so kill him next. There are 2 men left to the right hand side of the elevator, take them out last. There aren't any enemies in the house. Go to the East Warehouse (there are 2 Warehouses in front of the elevator building), and get 3 Flashbangs and 3 Hand Grenades. Now look at your map to see a man beside the Shelter, kill him. Equip your Dragunov and go to the next area. If you look at the Map you can see the next area, this is the location of the objective. Ok, here's the location of the enemy : # 1 enemy inside the Heavy Machine Gun Post (He has Minimi) # 1 on the Watch Tower # 2 enemies on the Communication Center's roof # 1 enemy on the 2nd floor of the Communication Center building # 1 enemy on the fuel dump Once you have killed them go in front of the Heavy Machine Gun Post and kill the man beside the small garage (He is patrolling, so wait until he comes into full view). Kill the man in front of the shelter and go on up to the watch tower (provided you have still got some Dragunov bullets) and kill as many as you can see, otherwise go to the fuel dump to get another Dragunov from the man you killed earlier. After you've killed everyone proceed to the the Communication Center and enter it, (there's a door next to the entrance door). Graphic version This level consists more or less by three parts: *First you shall make your way to a tunnel entrance, which is pretty much "normal" Project IGI play. Either you shoot your enemies from distances greater than 50 m. with AK47 and binoculars or you watch your map computer and time your movements to sneak up in their backs. *Then comes a "tunnel part" which might be difficult if you don't know the trick. When you know the trick it's a walk in the park. *The last part is taking out a whole compound, which is preferably made with the Dragunov, so don't waste your Dragunov-ammo in the earlier parts. '' '' You start outside the compound. You'll have one guard in the watchtower to shoot with binoculars and M16A2 (screenshot right). You have three patrolling guards in the closest area and another one under the camera of the very large warehouse. Try to get their attention by either shooting some shots at them or by just showing yourself. Once you have their attention they will come running after you. Back off, out of the compound and a few steps up the hill (close to where you started). The guards will stop at a spot 52-53 meters from you and make easy targets (screenshot below, left). They will make even easier targets when they get bored by waiting and walks back (screenshot below, right). Enter the large warehouse (not the super-large) and pick up hand- and M16A2-grenades. Exit warehouse. You shall now go north. Stand 50 meters from the corner of the brick wall and wait until the patrolling guard has his back towards you. Run forward, be a sport and shoot him in his back. Do the same with the two patrolling guards on the ramp. If you want you can enter the northern barrack and pick up some M16A2-ammo. Be careful not to alert the two guards in this barrack and three in the other barrack, though. Shoot the guard at the balcony of the Guard's HQ. When you hit him the first time he will make a clever move. He will change balcony! Don't let this infamous trick disturb you. When he's dead, go for the other guy patrolling anti-clockwise around the building. Run and stab him in the back! Oh, yes, Don't run in the gravel, he might hear you. Enter the Guard's HQ. Pick up medikit and go up on the eastern balcony. From there you will be able to snipe a guard in a watchtower (screenshot). Now it's time for the tunnel part. The trick is to alert the guards behind doors so that they have to open a door to come to you. Here's how to do it: Open a door, shoot any guard nearby. If there isn't anyone there, wait until the door starts to close, then fire one shot. Now wait behind the closed door. If a guard was alerted he will come running and open the door. Since he only can see your head (yes, this is strange) and you can see his whole body it's easy to shoot him where it hurts the most while the door is opening, see screenshot. Then enter the room, shoot one shot and go back out through the door again. Wait. Shoot if anyone comes. If not, continue to the next door and perform the same actions. It is a very time but not health consuming way, but it works very well. Locate the entrance to the tunnel. Ride the elevator down. A guard will wait to the left. You can't shoot him once and then wait him out, since he is one of the few guards who feels pain and anger and he will not stand still and wait for your next shot. Once he is dead, quickly change weapon if you're low on ammo on the one you're carrying, since another guard will come running through the door and you will maybe not have the time to reload. When the next one is dead, open the door, run to the next door, open it, shoot one shot and quickly return to the elevator room before the first door closes. Two guards will come after you. They won't open the door (all the next guards will, but not these two lads) so you will have to open it by yourself. Big deal! Open and shoot them. Now you can enter the second door and open the third. Shoot one shot. 1 + 2 guards will come running. In the room after you won't find any guards, but a neat pick-up; Jackhammer and ammo. From now on the Jackhammer is the recommended weapon to use in the tunnel. It has excellent fire-power in short distance and you can almost shoot automatic fire with it. Now continue, using the tactics mentioned above. I lost count, but there are rooms and corridors, all with guards who will hear your shots and come running to open the doors. Jackhammer them away and you'll be safe. Don't waste Jackhammer-ammo when you just wanna alert guards, you won't get anymore shotgun-ammo. I could have had some more screenshots here, but they all look the same as the one above, a guard opening a door. Let's not waste any more time in the tunnels. Oh yes, one more thing, there is a junction where you shall go right (the room straight ahead contains nothing). Ride the elevator to the surface. There are four guards patrolling the area around you. Check your map and exit to shoot them one by one. To play it safe you can return to the elevator room between the kills, no guards will enter the elevator room. When you have cleared the area, check out the western small warehouse (flashbangs and hand grenades) and the eastern barrack (medikit +50). Again check your map so that you can sneak up in the back of the enemy patrolling the area behind the crates. Now it's finally sniping time! If you've wasted your valuable dragunov-ammo and only have a few shots left, there are three guards who you should pay extra attention to; The sniper on the top of the tank, the guard in the watch tower (screenshot left) and the one inside the heavy machine gun post (screenshot right). The rest of the guards can be quite easily be killed with AK47 and binoculars. Once alerted they will run outside the gate, but wait at a certain spot. Don't get closer than 50 meters and you can be of good courage and easily kill them. All in all there are 15 guards that you can snipe. Save the guards at the communication centre to the last. If you're getting low on ammo you can climb the tank at the fuel dump where the sniper was and take get some extra ammo. The last guard is in the communication centre. A well placed hand grenade through the narrow hole will finish him and the level. Anya and Harrison will come and give new directives in the cutscene. Category:IGI 1 missions